Mutants
by Jemma Cross
Summary: O.W.C.A's Agents are human more or less, they have animal features and abilities. What happens when O.W.C.A's top Agent is captured by a man from his past? Will his twin sister and his friends be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**I like the idea of human Agents in the O.W.C.A but this story will have a bit of a twist to it. These human Agents have animal traits, you know like tail, wings or ears of an animal. This will be a part of a series. Pls enjoy**!

Paige's p.o.v

I raced down the hall into Carl's office, "Carl!" I yelled startling the young intern so much he fell out of his seat.

"Aaah!" he yelled. "Agent P don't do that." I gave him an apologetic smile and helped him up. All of a sudden a crash could be heard in the hall my ears twitched as I walked over to the door. I pressed one of my ears up against the door and I heard voices, "We have to tell her." voice one said. I sniffed the air, _Monogram_ , I thought. Then the other voice started to speak,

"How is she going to take the news?"

 _Terrence_ , I'd know his voice anywhere.

Monogram sighed, "I... I know she freaked last time Agent P went missing but-" I flung the door open,

"What's this about Perry?" I asked fear gripping my nerves. Monogram opened his mouth then closed it again. He sighed,

"A blue portal of some sort opened up in front of Agent P today and some weird guy in a mask came out of it picked him up and carried him into it."

I felt like crying, I thought we had gotten rid of him. " I know who it is."

Terrence's p.o.v

I'd only ever seen Paige like that once, when Doof had made a go-insane-inator and had accidentally shot himself. He had attacked Perry and almost killed him. And when he stabbed Perry, Paige had knocked Doof senseless. Yeah now Paige and Doof really hate eachother.

"Paige, who took Perry?" I asked her. Her icy blue eyes welled with tears, she took a shaky breath.

"His name is Professor Stanley, he does alot of experiments on himself and stuff and he also builds alot of machines that allow him to travel anywhere." she pushed a lock of platinum blonde hair out of her face. I nodded slowly and put an arm around her and she buried her face into my shoulder and sobbed.

I stroked her head she stopped after a few minutes.

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter, the next chapter will tell y'all about the Agents of O.W.C.A, pls leave comments. Love y'all. ;p**


	2. Character Analysis

**This is technically not chapter 2 like I said in the last chapter this is going to tell you what type of half animal each Agent that will be a main character in the story.**

Name: Paige Flynn-Fletcher

Age: 16

Type: Dire Wolf

Special Abilities: Strong, Fast, Good eyesight

Traits of animal: Wolf ears (located on top of head) wolf tail

Hair: platinum blonde wavy mid-length

Eyes: icy blue

Host family: Flynn-Fletchers

Other: twin sister of Perry, besties with Hope and Bonnie, crush on Terrence

Name: Perry Flynn-Fletcher

Age: 16

Type: Platypus

Species Abilities: Electrosensory

Traits of animal: tail, webbed fingers and feet

Hair: Teal

Eyes: brown

Host family: Flynn-Fletchers

Other: twin brother of Paige, besties with Terrence and Pinky, crush on Hope

Name: Bonnie Fire

Age: 16

Type: Dragon

Species Abilities: pyrokinesis (ability to control fire)

Traits of animals: dragon wings

Hair: brown wavy midlength

Eyes: blue

Host family: O'Neill's

Other: besties with Paige and Hope, crush on Pinky

Name: Hope

Age: 15

Type: Dolphin

Species Ability: turn into pink dolphin, echolocation

Traits of animal: hold breath underwater for long time not as dolphin, can turn into pink bottlenose dolphin

Hair: she dyes it alot but for most of the story it will be pink mid-length curly

Eyes: blue

Host family: Garcia-Shapiro

Other: step sister of Pinky, besties with Bonnie and Paige, crush on Perry

Name: Pinky

Age: 17

Type: Chihuahua

Species Ability: great sense of smell

Traits of animal: ears, tail

Hair: blonde

Eyes: brown

Host family: Garcia-Shapiro

Other: step brother to Hope, besties with Terrence and Perry, crush on Bonnie

Name: Terrence

Age: 17

Type: Wild Turkey

Species Ability: fly

Traits of animal: feathered wings

Hair: orange brown

Eyes: brown

Host family: Farmer Bill and his family

Other: besties with Perry and Pinky, crush on Paige

 **I looked it up Dire Wolves did exist, Paige will sorta be a comeback for them. My sisters asked for me to do characters based on them, Hope is my younger sister bubbly and playful like a dolphin, and Bonnie is my older sister, strong and fierce like a dragon although her personality is also sweet and caring.** **And they all have the ability to transform into the animals they are.**


	3. Chapter 2: Past Reavealed

**Okay so sorry for the not quite chapter 2 I just thought having that ananalysis would help you too understand the characters better. Pls enjoy chapter 2!**

Bonnie's p.o.v

I walked into the main room of O.W.C.A and spotted Maggie and Karen talking quietly. I went over to them trying to keep an upbeat attitude, "Hey guys do you think one of you could help me get this backpack off?" Karen nodded and unzipped the pack, I shook it off stretching my wings. I put a hand on their shoulders. "We will find Perry." I said mainly to boost their confidence and keep them happy. These last few days were awful without Perry.

Suddenly a raven flew in transforming into a young black haired boy as it landed. "We found him." he said. We all rushed past him and into satellite room. Perry's tracker was displayed in over an old rundown building in downtown Danville. I turned to look at Paige a look of determination was on her face.

"I'm going." she said. "Terrence, Pinky, Hope and Bonnie you and I will get Perry out. Maggie, Karen, Harry, Peter and Bethany you will be the frontal attack, draw Professor Stanley's attention. The rest of you are backup we call you in for help you be there no delays."

Everyone nodded, "And Peter," he looked at her, "no snack stops this time."

He laughed a little then he saw the serious expression on her face, "Wait your serious?" he asked as everyone started to move out.

Perry's p.o.v

I scanned my surroundings for the hundredth time that day looking for any sign of help it escape. I looked over at my captor when he grunted, "Perry I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I needed to talk to you alone." he said.

I just rolled my eyes. He sighed, "Pease trust me."

I snorted, "What kind of an idiot do you think I am?" I asked. "You expect me to trust you after you captured me and tied me up!"

He sighed again, "Perry please-"

"NO!" I exclaimed making him jump back. "What makes you think I would ever trust someone who gave me up, who gave up _Paige_ "

Professor Stanley got a dark look in his eyes and stormed over to me. He leaned right in front of my face. "Listen boy, I have spent half my life looking for you and your sister. So I expect you to forgive me." he snarled.

I glared at him, "No."

 **If you haven't already guessed who Professor Stanley is you'll find out in the next chapter. Thx for reading this story! I will update as soon as possible. Have a great day!**


	4. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVELY READERS!THX SO MUCH FOR NOT GIVING UP ON THE STORY AND I AM WORKING ON A NEW CHAPTER, SO THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE SOONISH, i just got a lot on. :)**


	5. Chapter 3: Rescued

**So sorry I haven't updated in over a year, I got busy, then deleted fan fiction from my phone, then I got it on my tablet and then I got grounded... alot. Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **Paige's p.o.v**

Me and the others snuck around the back of the building, when we heard the sound of exploding machinery I took out my melting device and placed it on the wall. We stepped in through the large hole and peered into the dimly lit room. Then I saw Perry, he looked bored and aggravated at the same time, which I can't imagine is an easy look to pull off.

"Perry?" I asked slowly walking into the room. He turned his head to look at me and gave us a small smile.

"Took you guys long enough."

We quickly untied him and started heading for the hole in the wall when we heard more explosions and Peter was blown through one of the walls. Pinky raced over to Peter and helped him up.

"Run, go!" he shouted, "Get Perry out of here.

"Crud muffins." Perry muttered as we got closer to the awaiting jet.

We ran onto the O.W.C.A jet, as soon as we got on it took off back to headquarters. Perry leaned his head on the head rest and closed his eyes. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Per?" I asked. He nodded, finally we landed in the O.W.C.A hangar and got out. Karen got really excited when she saw Perry and ran and tackled him in a hug. "Nice to see you too Karen."

She let him up and hugged him one more time. [ _Why where you gone for so long!_ ]. She signed. "I'm sorry but it wasn't really my fault." She rolled her eyes. [ _Whatever I'm just glad to have you back._ ]

 **So sorry for the long wait, I'm so bad with updates, and also really sorry for the bad plot convenience and fast paced crappy writing. Also heads up, the next "chapter" will ve an updated character info thingy. so ya, see you later and luvs ya lots! :P!**


	6. Character update

**So really sorry about everything. I am horrible at updates, so as i promised, character update.**

Perry has brown hair now and I'm gonna do something special with the mutants so just hold on to your butts! or tails. Luv y'all lots!


	7. Chapter 4

**Okay so, sorry for losing intrest in the story. I'll try to update more often.** **Disclaimer: I only own the oc and the plot.**

After debriefing Monogram on what happened Paige took Perry home. When they got there everyone was ecstatic and so happy to see Perry safe.

"Perry!" Phineas and Ferb latched themselves onto their brother and didn't let go.

"Perry Flynn-Fletcher where have you been?" Linda demanded.

"Um, I was..." Perry paused looking for the right words to say.

"He got kidnapped." Paige finally said. "But don't worry he's fine."

"What!" Linda shrieked, "Oh my gosh. Okay, no going outside unsupervised. Got it?"

Phineas and Ferb nodded as their mother went to lock the front and back doors

Linda came back in the room and sat the boys down on the couch.

"Phineas, Ferb, this is extremely important. You two may not go outside without me or one of your older siblings being there." she explained. "And you have to walk to the bus with one of your other friends."

Phineas and Ferb nodded again and Linda sent them on their way.

"Okay. You kids stay safe I'm going to contact the neighborhood watch and then you are going to tell me exactly what happened young man." she directed that last part at Perry.

After she left Candace turned on the tv and Paige sat down next to her texting Karen about what happened. Perry went upstairs as well sitting on his bed.

A few minutes passed when he heard tapping on his window. He looked in that direction and saw Terrence sitting on the roof slant that was right next to the window. Perry jumped up and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Coming to check on you." Terrence explained. "Besides, I brought you some food."

He held up the bag of take out and Perry let him in.

"So... what's the sentence from your mom?" The red head asked taking a bite from his burger.

"Not sure yet." Perry admitted. "But the boys are on a strict 'no going outside without adult supervision' policy."

Terrence nodded, not so subtly stealing a fry from his friend.

"Hey!" Perry exclaimed trying to grab it back.

Terrence laughed as Perry tried grabbing his arm. Candace had heard the laughing and opened the door.

"Terrence how did you get in here?" Candace questioned the teenager crossing her arms.

"The window." He answered nonchalantly.

While he was distracted talking to Candace, Perry managed to steal the fry back and shoved it in his mouth.

Candace said something about telling mom and left the room.

 _Elsewhere_

Dr. Stanley was hunched over his desk stsring at the chemical in the beaker. He grinned maliciously and picked it up.

"Finally. Finally they will see."

 **Hello my lovely little readers thank you for sticking around. As always,** **LOVE Y'ALL LOTS!!!**


	8. Chapter 5

**:p Sup. I will try to make the chapters longer. Thank you for reading. Disclaimer: I own only the plot and oc.**

When Linda had come back Perry explained what happened without giving away his secret. She listened to his water downed version. He told her that he was just walking down the street when he got jumped by some guys and was taken to an abandoned ware house.

Which was true just not entirely. He'd been working that night, following a thief's movements when some of Stanley's henchmen knocked him out and captured him.

Linda accepted his slightly altered version and told him to keep an eye out.

The next day at school Perry was getting his books out of his locker when it was suddenly slammed shut. Perry looked up to see Andy, a tall and rather buff teen.

"Hey Fletcher." He said grinning at the smaller boy evilly.

Perry rolled his eyes and began walking away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Andy stalked after Perry and grabbed his shoulder roughly and slammed him into the lockers. "Come on, are you scared or something?"

Perry glared at him and looked away. Andy's face grew red with anger. He drew back his fist getting ready to hit the other boy.

"Hey Andy!" both boys turned their heads to see Paige running at them full force.

She body slammed Andy, knocking him to the floor. She quickly picked herself up from the floor and grabbed Andy by the collar. She punched him square in the jaw and he fell to the floor once more.

The students made a circle around them. They began chanting.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Andy got back up and threw a punch at Paige which she easily dodged. Perry could tell that Andy was getting ticked off. Again he threw a punch at Paige. She dodged it again and moved to the side of the crowd.

A few of Andy's lackey's pushed her back and she lost her balance. Andy took this opportunity to push her to the ground.

As he was about to kick her, Perry got in the way and jabbed his knee into Andy's side.

Andy fell to the ground, clutching his side and screaming in pain. Perry took Paige's hand and they ran off down the hall.

They didn't see Andy at lunch that day.

Karen rushed into the room and hugged Perry when she saw him.

"Karen!" Perry exclaimed. Then he laughed and hugged her back.

She sat down, facing her friend.

[Are you okay?] she signed, her smile fading and a look of worry replacing it.

Perry nodded, then signed back. [I'm fine. I promise.]

Karen's smile returned and she hugged him again, a low purring emitting from her throat.

Pinky appeared behind her and ruffled Perry's hair. Perry turned and lightly punched his friend in the arm.

They resumed eating and were talking about the events that had happened.

"Do you know why that guy kidnapped you?" Terrence asked.

Perry's thoughts went back to that night. How he kept pleading with him to trust him and told Perry how much he loved and missed him.

Perry shook his head. "No. I have no idea."

Terrence was about to say something else when the bell rang. They left the cafeteria and went to their next class.

As Perry was walking home it started raining. He welcomed the coolness, although there was a different sensation mixed in with the usual good feelings the rain brought that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

Wheh he reached the front door he started feeling woozy and fumbled with the keys. He walked into the living room, and immediately the feeling became worse and he collapsed to the ground. An hour later he woke up still in the same spot where had blacked out. He heard the door handle jiggling and someone muttering to themselves.

Slowly he picked himself up and walked to the door. He peeked through the hole and saw a grown man somewhere in his thirties, beginning to open the door. The door opened only an inch before Perry slammed it shut and locked it.

He heard the man grunt in surprise and the sound of his mother's car chased the guy off.

Perry opened the door again and went to the car. His mom stepped out and gave him a confused look.

"Who was that?" she asked getting the groceries out of the trunk.

Perry shrugged not wanting to tell his mother that the guy probably came to rob the house in case of sending her into fits. He took a handful of the groceries and stepping into the house once more. As he approached the kitchen he could feel a tugging in his gut and then the sink exploded, spraying water everywhere.

Just as quickly as it had happened the sink shut off and the water dissapeared.

 _'Huh. Weird.'_ Perry thought as he put the groceries away. Half an hour later he got a text from Terrence saying something weird was happening at H.Q. and that he needed to get there A.S.A.P

Perry took off for the tubes and got to the O.W.C.A as quickly as he could. When he got to the main room he saw the agents running around in a panic. All of them screaming.

Perry rushed to where Terrence and Monogram were standing. They were attempting to get the agents to calm down.

"What the heck is happening?" Perry yelled over the chaos.

"No idea but we need everyone to calm down." Terrence answered then turned his attention back to the scene in front of them.

Then Monogram yelled, "Alright everybody calm down."

Immediately all of the agents stopped in their tracks and looked at the Major.

"I need everyone to tell me exactly what happened." He ordered.

One of the younger agents spoke up first.

"I was walking home from school when it started raining." She said. "Then a few meters away a tree went up in flames! Like, KABOOM!"

"And this warrants a panic from _every single_ agent because?" Monogram looked very confused.

"It wasn't just her. It happened to all of us. Some weird thing happened after it started raining!" This time it was Pinky who was talking.

Monogram turned his attention to Perry. "Agent P, did something strange happen to you?"

"Um, yes." Perry could feel everyone staring at him.

"Well what happened?" Monogram asked growing impatient.

"The sink exploded." Perry paused waiting for a reaction but the Major only stared at him. "I was in the kitchen and then the sink just, started spraying water everywhere."

Monogram nodded and turned to Terrence. "What about you Agent T? What happened to you?"

"Oh. Well I was in one of the fields and I noticed one of the corn plants growing faster than it should've. Then I heard a noise coming from the forest and a bunch of trees grew really close together out of nowhere." Terrence finished his statement and looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie do you know what's happening?"

He asked Bonnie because she was part dragon. A fantasy creature with an affinity for magic.

Bonnie thought for a moment. "I think-"

Her sentence was cut off when the wall exploded. Perry couldn't see anything through the smoke but he could hear agents screaming and the pounding of heavy footsteps.

Then there were gunshots. He got up and started running. He felt a bullet whizz by, grazing his ear.

"Terrence!" Perry yelled searching for his friend. Unfortunately that drew the intruders attention to him and they started firing at him.

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in his side. He let out a cry of pain but he tried to keep running. Another sound of gunshot and more pain, this time in his leg.

He collapsed to the ground, clutching his side. He could feel a warm liquid running down his side and he immediately knew that it was blood. The dust settled and most of the agents seemed to be unharmed although a few had been hit by the debris.

One however, hadn't made it. Bonnie. They found her body by the tubes. Blood trickled down her forehead from a gunshot wound on her head.

"Perry?" Terrence called. "Perry where are you?"

"Agent P?" Monogram searched where some of the debris had landed.

"Sir I found him!"

It was Carl. The intern knelt and gently touched him. Terrence raced over to his friend and turned him over as carefully as he could.

Perry now lay on his back still clutching his side. Monogram gently picked up the agent and carried him to the infirmary.

By the time they reached the infirmary Perry's breathing had gotten short and shallow. Terrence had called Perry's house to tell anyone who was there, it happened to be Candace, that Perry wouldn't be home that night and to relay the message to his mom.

The next morning Perry found out about Bonnie. His mind started racing, trying to figure out why they killed her of all people. She was such a sweet young person who would never harm anyone who didn't deserve it.

He deduced that since she was obviously a target and none of the other agents had been shot, he must've been a target too.

He only wondered why? Why him and why Bonnie?

Little did he know that this was only the beginning.

 **Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't have much to say except for thanks for reading and remember, I LUVS Y'ALL LOTS!!**


End file.
